Atrapasueños
by SoyMau
Summary: Viver y creer estar despierto.. cuando en realidad todo se trata de un vil sueño, aunque en mi caso se trata de un terrible y espantoso tormento...


**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo**

**Atrapasueños**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**_Sakura Pov_**

Al salir del auto fijé la vista en el tranquilo vecindario al que el destino irremediablemente nos trajo, en una zona privada bastante cercana al centro de Tokio. Nos aparcamos en la que sería nuestra nueva casa, una buena edificación moderna y muy amplia, la casa que se transformaría en nuestro hogar por un desconocido y prolongado tiempo, desde el momento que pisamos suelo japonés el escrito de la propiedad tenía con firma y sello el nombre de mamá, Sakumi Sánchez-Haruno, ella era la nueva dueña del lugar. Ese fue el trato al que llegamos con papá... siendo mi madre japonesa y mi padre Español ella tenía más oportunidad de optar por una propiedad sin problemas migratorios ni legales.

Obligaba a mi mente a centrarme en el presente, a acostumbrarme a la diferencia horaria de siete horas con España, al nuevo estilo de vida que me esperaba, prácticar el idioma que aunque desde niña se me inculcó obviamente por estar en Europa no utilicé tan amenudo. Respiré hondo y ayudé a mamá a sacar las maletas del cajón, no eran muchas porque nuestraa cosas ya habían sido enviadas con anticipación desde hace una semana.

Entramos a la casa y me sorprendió su sencillez y elegancia, era perfecta para nosotras... Mientras papá arreglaba sus asuntos y mudaba todos sus negocios para Japón estaríamos cómodas en éste lugar sin que nada nos faltará. El resto de la mañana nos ocupamos de acomodar todo a nuestra gusto, siempre plantaba una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro, no lo negaba..La vida en Japón no parecía mala, solo que no era España, mi mundo no era en éste lugar, mis cosas y mis recuerdos se quedaron allá... Pero ciertamente ese fue el propósito de nuestra forzada salida de Europa.. Simplemente yo no lo podía soportar más...Si tan solo no me hubiera dormido en el coche todo hubiese sido distinto, quizás él estuviera vivo y a mi lado...

Entré a la que sería mi nueva habitación, en el segundo piso, tenía un pequeño balcón y un ventanal de cristal, ideal para fotografiar las luces de la calle o el hermoso atardecer. Preparé todo para descansar, el vuelo se había retrasado y nosotras también...Se suponía que estaríamos aquí ayer en la tarde, tenía poco tiempo para arreglar mis cosas para ingresar al instituto de Konoha, mi nueva escuela.

Después de horas de desempacar y arreglar todo lo demás bajé a cenar y ayudar a mamá. Entré al comedor y la encontré con la mesa lista, se veía agotada, con las ojeras marcadas y un poco preocupada. Empuñe mi mano y baje la cabeza cuando llegue a su lado, odio ser la responsable de todo este martirio, mis abuelos emigraron de Japón a España, mi madre se crió en España y allí conoció a Papá con quién se casó y formó un hogar... Yo nací y crecí en Europa... pero por mi culpa ya no viviremos allá.

—Se lo que piensas—Me dijo tomándome el rostro. Miré sus ojos, de color oscuro y rasgados.

—Mamá si yo no hubiera...si yo no hubiera—Dije con la garganta trabada. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos verdes, si...Mis ojos eran verdes cómo los de mi padre.

—Olvidate del hubiera, concéntrate en el haré...No pienses que esto es tu culpa. Nada aquí lo es—Me dijo con serenidad.

—¡Claro que si!..El esta muerto y yo muerta en vida. No debieron sacrificarse por mi, debieron quedarse en España con mis abuelos...Yo no importo—Dije respirando exageradamente, subiendo y bajando mi pecho.

—¡Controlate!..—Me dijo con la mirada severa. Mamá era hermosa, de largo cabello oscuro y contestura delgada, pero su belleza no le impedía ser estricta y gruñona aveces.

Nos sentamos en las banquetas del mesón y me ofreció un vaso de agua. Calme mi repentino ataque de ansiedad y limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, era inevitable todo ese proceso, aún me era difícil superar el sentido de culpabilidad dentro de mi corazón. Aunque ahora se podía decir que estaba mucho mejor, la asistencia al psicólogo de alguna manera me ayudó pero no del todo...

—Te contaré, mis padres les encantaba viajar, siempre iba con ellos a cada lugar pero siempre regresábamos aquí... Pues era nuestro hogar—Habló suspirando.

—¿Cómo lo recuerdas?.. Eras una niña—

—Lo recuerdo por las sensaciones, dentro de mi se alojaban los sentimientos más hermosos de cada lugar al que íbamos, Japón tenía un gran espacio en mi corazón, recordaba el aroma, la calidez, el cielo azul, y cuando mis padres decidieron quedarse en España a vivir porque les encantó, lloré por días... Me dolía no regresar a mi hogar—Dijo con nostalgia.

—Lo que dices no se compara con las circunstancias por la que tuve que irme...Yo debí venir sola, ustedes son felices allá—Dije inmersa de dolor.

—Por supuesto que no se compara, pero es un dolor similar. Escucha, prometimos dejar todo atrás al venir aquí y ¡no!...Tu padre y yo no seríamos felices en un lugar donde no esté nuestra hija... Tú eres nuestro mayor tesoro—Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—No quiero que sus vidas se arruine por mi culpa—

—Japón no es un lugar malo, es grandioso ya lo verás...Tu padre y yo seremos felices aca—

—No estoy segura de volver a entender el significado de esa palabra—Dije levantandome del asiento.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que a él le gustaría?... Que te castigues de por vida—Me dijo y no me digne a darle la cara, tal vez porque una parte en mi sabía que ella tenía razón.

—No... quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ni los vecinos ni en la escuela—Hable con un hilo de voz.

—Lo que sea mejor para ti Sakura—Me dijo suspirando preocupada.

—No cenaré, dormiré un poco...La diferencia de horario me está afectando—Dije subiendo las escaleras.

En España serian como las dos de la tarde, tal vez llamé a papá para escuchar su voz antes de sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños o de las pesadillas en mi caso.

.

.

Coloque mi pijama y me preparé para dormir, sería difícil levantarme temprano y asistir a la escuela, después de todo lo que me ha pasado no se si valga la pena continuar con mi vida normal..¿De verdad merezco está segunda oportunidad que me brinda la vida?..

Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir, sabía que sería difícil... después del accidente habian quedo pequeñas secuelas que me provocaban inmsonio, solo las pastillas que me recetó el doctor hacian que olvidará el mundo por unas horas. Suspiré y espere a que las medicamentos hicieran sus efectos, aunque después lamentaría haber viajado al mundo de los sueños...

_Sueño 1..._

_—Ves a ese chico de allá...Se llama Sasuke Uchiha...¿A poco no es lindo?—_

_—¿Que?...¡No lo sé!..No lo conozco—Dije conteniendo la respiración. Miré los panqueques con mermelada de fresa en mi plato de desayuno cómo si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo._

_—Pero no lo necesitas conocer para decir que es lindo, además él es...¡Oye!..viene hacia aca Sakura—Dijo la peliazul escandalizada._

_—¿QUE?..¡No!...Yo no sé...¡Miyari has algo!..—dije aterrada. Comencé a jugar con el plato y a simular la enfermedad de la vaca loca._

_—¿Puedo sentarme?—Habló la voz a mi costado. Miré a miyari buscando apoyo pero la muy tonta se atragantó con el jugó de ciruelas._

_—Ehmm, voy a decirle a karu que me preste sus apuntes de biología...—Dijo levantándose de prisa._

_—Espera Miyari, yo los tengo...—Dije apresurada. ¡Abandonada!...Y por tú mejor amiga...¡Vaya amigas!_

_—¿Sakura no es así?—...Se sentó a mi lado. ¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?_

_—¿Quien te dijo mi nombre?—Pregunte nerviosa._

_—Averiguo lo que me interesa—_

_—Ehmm..Lo siento que olvidé que tengo un ensayó de química—Dije levantandome de la silla. Todos en la cafetería nos observaban atentos, ¿que clase de juego es éste?.._

_—Escucha...A la salida te esperaré..No me falles Sa-Ku-ra—Dijo ajustándose la chaqueta del equipo de básquetbol. Él era el mejor jugador del equipo...¿Porque diablos me esperaría?.._

_Camine por los pasillos y encontré a Miyari conversando con Karu en los casilleros, vaya amigos que me gasto._

_—Gracias, de verdad fuiste de mucha ayuda—Hable cruzandome de brazos._

_—No fue nada, aquí estamos para las que se ofrezcan—Dijo Karu con una sonrisa. Rubio loco tenía que ser..._

_—Escucha Sakura, hay algo que no sabes—Dice Miyari acercándose despacio a mi oído._

_—Si me lo dices lo sabre..¿No crees?—_

_—Se que te gusta Sasuke... Vamos, desde que entraste al instituto te gusta y si se trata de malos amigos tú no nos dijiste lo que sientes por el.. Tuvimos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos y de que forma—Dijo Miyari alzando una ceja._

_—¿De que estás hablando?—Dije completamente nerviosa..¡Sabía que no era discreta!_

_—En realidad fue difícil saberlo, tu no te dejabas evidenciar...No fue si no hasta el otro día cuando Karu los escuchó hablar en las duchas—_

_—¿Como?—Pregunte confundida._

_—¡Que a Sasuke le gustas!...Y mucho—Dijo karu sonriente._

_—¿Que?—Mi mente daba vueltas._

_—Vamos Sakura tienes quince años, sabes de lo que te hablo...Ese chico se muere por tus huesitos—_

_—¡No es cierto!..Y por favor dejen de inventar eso—Hable sacando mi libro del casillero y caminando hacia el aula._

_—Muy bien, después no digas que no te dijimos—Y ambos sonrieron...¡por de tontos!_

_A la salida esperaba que nada raro ocurriera, estaba paranoica..¿Sería cierto lo que dijo miyari... que demonios habrá escuchado karu en las duchas?..La duda me carcomia y cuando lo vi recargado en su moto negro con azul eléctrico exhale...No mentía, de verdad estaba allí esperando._

_—Sasuke—Dije insegura._

_—Sakura... Sube—Me dijo ofreciéndome su casco. Sabía que no debía aceptar su ofrecimiento, una parte en mi lo sabía..pero al final mi mente colapso y fui débil ante la tentación..¿Que ocurría si acepto?.._

_Sueño 1..._

_—_Enamorarte más de él—Dije aún entre sueños.

TOCK TOCK

—¡Sakura!... Llegarás tarde... Despierta—Gritó mi madre detras de la puerta. Bostece un poco y me levanté de la cama. Lo sabía, los sueños me perseguirian sin importar a donde sea que vaya... Jamás me abandonarían.

Tomé una ducha y saqué el uniforme del armario, falda tableada negra con blanco, camisa blanca de botones y saco negro, zapatos negros con medias blancas..el tipico uniforme escolar.

Cuando lo tuve puesto me miré al espejo con detenimiento, mi cabello estaba largo, tan largo que sujetado en una coleta lo dejaba a mitad de la espalda, saque varios mechones rosas...¡Si rosa!...a los lados de mi rostro para darle un toque más fresco al peinado, no me maquille, no lo necesitaba mi piel es blanca y tersa sin imperfecciones.

Bajé por por desayuno y escuché a mamá hablar por teléfono con papá. Lo sabía, ambos estaban preocupados por mi. Hice como si no escuché la conversación y desayuné en silencio, tomé mis cosas y camine a la puerta.

—¿No te despediras cariño?—Dijo mi madre con los brazos cruzados.

—Nos vemos ma... saludo a papá—Dije y sin mas salí de la casa. Caminé un par de metros y llegué a la parada de buses. Alli estaban dos chicas con uniforme igual al mío, así que supuse que serian estudiantes del mismo instituto.

—Chicas..¿Van al instituto de Konoha?—

—No es obvio—respondio una chica de cabello negro azulado, ojos grises con un flequillo de lado. Sus párpados estaban pintados de azul eléctrico y sus labios de morados...¡Una chica gótica!

—Hinata...Lo siento no fue su intención—Dijo una castaña de cabello corto y ojos negros. Disculpandose por su amiga.

—De hecho si..Fue con toda la intención—Me respondió la chica gótica observándome con mal humor.

Una parte en mi reflejó a Miyari en esa chica, ellas eran parecidas. Me aparté y espere a que el bus llegara, cuando por fin llegó todos subimos y emprendimos el caminó al instituto.

La primera impresión que se llevó mi mente al ver el instituto fue asombroso, aunque mi actitud negativa de la vida me lo impedía disfrutar con plenitud.. Las chicas de antes tomaron su camino, desaparecido por los pasillos... Mi último año definitivamente sería extraño.

Camine unos cuantos pasos cuando una chica se interpuso en mi camino. Rubia, alta de ojos azules y delgada.

—¿Eres nueva?—

—Si—Dije esperando entender sus palabras.

—¡Tienes un acento raro!.. Pero que importa. Tu cuerpo es muy atlético, ¿Te interesaría ir a las pruebas de porristas?—Me dijo extendiendome un volante.

—No lo creo, no puedo—Dije segura.

—Piensalo, tu cuerpo es atlético... Servirás para esto—Dijo sonriendo.

—Lo pensaré—Dije para salír del paso.

—Entonces te espero a las tres en el gimnasio...No te arrepentirás—Dijo encaminándose a un pasillo.

En mi antigua escuela solía prácticar natación y correr por los campus...Tal vez sea la causa de mis piernas torneadas y mi plano abdomen, ademas de saltarme algunas comidas por mis depresiones.

Cuando por fin encontré el salon divisé a las chicas del bus, sentadas en sus bancas...Me ubique en uno igual y espere al maestro. Después de unos minutos llegó una mujer, tal vez me equivoque y sea una maestra está vez.

—Muy bien estudiantes. Cómo algunos saben mi nombre es Kurenai y éste año seré su maestra guía... Seré su maestra de ciencias...Veo caras nuevas, empezaremos con una presentación de nombre, edad, y planes a futuro—Dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

¡Genial!..La única razón por la que respiró es por mis padres, ahora mi vida no tiene ningún sentido y.. ¿pretenden que hable de planes futuros?...Esto si es de locos.

Conforme paso el tiempo noté que era mi turno, me levanté con lentitud y suspiré con pesadez.

—Sakura Haruno, 16 años—Dije intentando sentarme de nuevo.

—¿Es todo?..¿Que hay de los planes a futuro?—Me preguntó curiosa.

—No, no planeó planear—Dije con cansancio.

—Oh... bueno al menos dinos algo de ti—Dijo la maestra incistente.

—Naci y crecí en Madrid, acabo de mudarme a Japón—

—Wao, eso está genial...Tu léxico es bueno a pensar de no crecer en Japón. Tal vez necesites una guía para conocer las instalaciones...¿Quien se ofrece a ayudar a Sakura?—Dijo la maestra mirando al resto del alumnado.

¡Debo estar soñando despierta!..Eso explicaría la estupidez del momento.

—Por aquí, nosotras la ayudaremos—Dijo la chica de cabello corto alegré.

—Muy bien Matsuri, ahora hablemos un poco del tema de la ciencia y pueden ir a desayunar o conocer las instalaciones—

Ni siquiera escuché el resto de la clase, los animos en mí descendieron, mi mente de nuevo viajaba al lugar de los más siniestros recuerdos...Al oscuro de sus ojos y lo cálido de sus labios, si tan solo también hubiera muerto en ese accidente hoy estaría eternamente a su lado...

—¿Sakura?—

Miré al frente y encontré a las chicas del bus, la castaña sonreía y la peliazul estába cruzada de brazos.

—Vamos... Tenemos que enseñarte todo—Dijo la castaña divertida.

—No hace falta, yo estoy bien—

—Ves... Hinata, dile algo... Por favor—Le dijo la castaña a la peliazul.

—En realidad lo siento, no quise ser tan arisca en la mañana—Comentó mirándome.

—Lo entiendo, cada persona utiliza su mecanismo de defensa para evitar ser herida—Le dije levantando del asiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Dijo Matsuri.

—Veo en sus ojos el dolor—Le dije refiriéndome a Hinata, colgue la mochila en mi hombro para salir.

—Al igual que yo veo la tristeza en los tuyos—Me dijo Hinata deteniendo mi paso.

—Asi es...—Complete sin mirarla.

—Wao ustedes son tan extrañas—Dijo Matsuri de la nada.

—Cuando te vi, mi ser intentó odiarte. Vi reflejada en ti a mí antíguo yo..Tan sublime, tan amable... inocente, odie ver de nuevo esas cualidades en otra persona—Me dijo Hinata proyectándose en mi rostro.

—Te equívocas, no soy así cómo me describes...Mi caso es más complicado—

—Lo entendí al momento cuando hablaste, no eres como creí—

—Comprensible, la primera impresión nunca es la correcta, al menos casi siempre—Dije exhalando fuerte.

—Ahora lo se—Dijo mirandome fijamente.

Le sostuve la mirada y una parte de mi se aquebranto, demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy, ni siquiera me quiero permitir sentir y ya siento descender en un profundo precipicio.

—Que tal si vamos primero al gimnasio—Dijo Matsuri sacandonos de la burbuja. Caminé junto a ellas dejando que el destino decidiera, ¿Que me esperaría el día de hoy?

—Y como ves aquí práctican básquetbol y las porristas hacen sus ensayos—Dijo Matsuri hablando y hablando.

—Fui invitada a la práctica—hable al aire.

—Es cierto, tienes potencial para ser una.. Mira esa pequeña cintura y que piernas tan esbeltas—Dijo Matsuri asombrada.

—¿Iras?—Preguntó Hinata curiosa.

—Ire a dónde me lleve la corriente, no planear es lo que me gusta—

—Muy bien, no te diré que no vayas.. Aunque no me agraden tiene su beneficio ser porristas algunas son elegidas para becas universitarias... Sólo no te dejes absorber...Ellas donde ven la debilidad se sujetan cómo sanguijuela para siempre su beneficio—

—Gracias por el consejo—

Después del recorrido fuimos a la cafetería, mi mente de nuevo divagaba y divagaba y no me dejaba acostumbrarme a los nuevos cambios.

—¿Dónde vives ahora sakura?—Dijo Matsuri.

—Avenida 57, calle Yunzua—

—Wao..Asi que son vecinas—Dijo la castaña refiriéndose a Hinata.

—Al parecer—Respondió simple.

¿Que estaría haciendo en estos momentos miyari?..¿Mi nombre cruzaría su mente tan solo para aborrecerme?

—Podemos reunirnos a ver películas—Dijo Matsuri.

—No lo se, aún tengo que ayudar a mamá a desempacar—

—Podemos ayudarte—Dijo la castaña.

¡Quería decir que sí!, que sería genial ver películas, hacer una pijamada y hacer bromas telefonicas, eso quería, cómo cuando tenía amigos.. Pero no sería justo que me divirtiera mientras el chico que ame descansaba en una lápida de concreto.

—Dejala...Aun no se acostumbra a la vida de Japón...Si yo que naci aquí lo odio no puedo pensar que queda de ti—Dijo Hinata acomodando su flequillo.

Percibo en sus palabras un gran resentimiento, un gran dolor se aloja en su corazón al igual que en el mío solo que ambos son muy distintos..

—Chicas, chicas...—Dijo matsuri alarmada.

—¿Que sucede ahora?—Dijo Hinata.

—Ves a ese chico de allá, su nombre es Sasori Akasuna No...—Dijo la castaña señalando la mesa de las porristas.

—Ya lo sé—Dijo la peliazul como si nada.

—Es el chico más guapo y popular del instituto—Comentó

Observé desde la distancia al pelirrojo charlar con las chicas, me resultaba extrañó no visualizar a la rubia que me dió el boletín, de pronto una de ellas, blanca, pelirroja, pechos grandes y cintura delgada se abalanzaba a su cuello y lo devoraba a besos.

—Son los más populares del colegio, si te unes a las porristas seras una de ellas—Dijo la castaña.

—¿Te gustaría?—me dijo Hinata extranada.

—Para nada, no es mi estilo—Respondi mirando el plato en la mesa.

—Viene hacia acá, chicas...Sasori—Dijo Matsuri arreglándose el cabello, Hinata rodó los ojos y yo encontré el momento tan familiar que me generó nostalgia.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—Dijo una voz a mi costado.

—Hazlo...Ya nosotras nos vamos—Dije levantandome sin mirarlo. Hinata sonrió de lado y tomó sus cosas.

—¿Disculpa?...Solo quería hacerte una pregunta...—Dijo ajustándose su chaqueta.

—Eres libre de hacerlo—Dije aún sin mirarlo.

—¿Porque una niña tan extraña como tu pretende encajar en este lugar?... Suficiente tenemos ya con la gótica y la monita feliz—Dijo el chico en risa.

Hinata frunció el ceño y Matsuri bajó el rostro.

Lo sabía, no era igual a aquella ocasión...Solo es un remoto acontecimiento, lo que debió Ser aquella vez y que no fue...¡Cómo hubiese deseado escuchar estas palabras y no aquellas sinceras de amor!

—Te entiendo, yo también me preguntó que hace un cerillo encendido caminando por ahí... Pero no me quejo..y eso que soy una niñita como dices tu—Y por primera vez lo miré, sus ojos canelas se cruzaron con los jades míos...Mi mirada vacía se reflejó en sus orbes llenos de vida...¿Porque repentinamente pude sentír una parte de su vida?

—Yo... Bueno—Dijo avergonzado, lo había destronado y de que manera.

—Es cierto, solo las niñitas asustadisas se quejan—Dijo Hinata sonriendo divertida.

Me agradó provocar esa risa.

Miré de una cuenta al chico, Matsuri tenía razón, era lindo, muy lindo, atlético, cabello rebelde y de ojos claros. No se en que momento mi corazón enloqueció, mi respiración se agitó y mi vista se nubló, de nuevo un repentino ataque de ansiedad.

—Sujetala...Se va a desmayar—fue lo único que escuche cuando mis ojos se cerraron.

.

.

Desperté en una habitación completa de blanco, lo primero que captó mi atención fue el extraño objeto colgante de la pared. Un círculo de madera con plumas blancas sobresaliendo de los lados, con un diseño un poco extraño.

—Se llama atrapasueños...Lei que son efectivos para las pesadillas—Dijo Hinata sentada en la silla al lado de la camilla.

—¿Dónde estoy?—

—En la enfermería, Matsuri ha ido por un te a la cafetería, suponía que despertarias en cualquier momento—

—¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?—

—Solo unos 30 minutos, caíste cómo roca luego de desmayarte—

—¿Dormi todo ese tiempo?—Pregunte asombrada. Habia perdido la noción del tiempo, del espacio, y de mi misma... ninguna pesadilla ni ningún un recuerdo...Solo dormí y volví a la realidad.

—Despertaste...Toma es de tila—Dijo Matsuri entrando al pequeño cuarto.

—Gracias chicas—Dije un poco apenada, vaya que era problemática.

—No me lo agradezcas, de verdad me emocioné cuando él te tomó en brazos...Si no hubiese sido un patán al principio diría que está enamorado—Dijo Matsuri a lo que Hinata rodo los ojos.

—¿De que habla?—

—El Akasuna No, te trajo y se quedó hasta que te revisó la enfermera—Dijo Hinata.

—¿Porque?—Dije intrigada.

—Remordimiento tal vez—Dijo la peliazul.

—He visto como se maravilló con tus ojos, durante los 20 min aquí no paró de observar tu rostro—Dijo Matsuri.

—¿20 min?..—

—Hinata lo echó, él quería estar más tiempo—dijo Matsuri.

—Su rojizo cabello me tenía mareada—Se excusó la ojigris.

¡Cómo dije!.. Hoy sería un día extraño, raro pero sorpresivamente mas extraño de lo habitual. Fijé la vista en el objeto en la pared...¿Sería esa cosa que me liberó de mis tormentosos sueños?

—¿Iras a la práctica verdad..¿lo harás?—Dijo Matsuri emocionada.

Ser porristas...eso sería algo que la antigua sakura no haría, por nada del mundo.

—Ire a donde me llevé el camino—Dije cerrando de nuevo mis ojos...De nuevo.

**_¿Que ocultan las pesadillas?..._**

**Aclaratorias:**

**SakuraXSasukeX Sasori.**

**Narración en primera persona.**

**Narración en tercera persona.**

**Narración de varios personajes simultáneamente.**

**Contenido M**

**Místerio, místico, muerte de un personaje, sobrenatural.**

**Comentarios si les gusta y si quieren que continúe.**


End file.
